Computer based recognition of a person from an image of that person's face has been thought to be beneficial for a variety of biometric security functions. A number of attempts have been made to recognize a person by his or her unique facial features, including scanning a face and attempting to identify repetitive movements of the face during the scan, infrared scanning and matching of a face with a photograph, measuring fractal image code measurement using a Euclidean norm, nearest-neighbor matching, eigenface matching, and Bayesian face recognition.
Identifying a person using his or her image, while shown in popular culture, has not yet received general acceptance, possibly because it is unreliable. Thus there is a need for systems, apparatuses, and methods of identifying a person from the person's image.
At the present time, use of portable devices, including cell phones, tablets, and hybrid or regular laptops is an everyday experience for many people. Such portable devices have built-in sensors, including cameras, and thus, have become multimedia devices. Different biometric traits have been used in commercial biometric-related products, including face, fingerprints and iris, with a variety of biometric recognition approaches proposed using one or more biometric traits, including Principal Component Analysis, Linear Discriminant Analysis, Local Binary Patterns and fusion techniques at the image, feature or score level.
In face recognition, the conventional approaches are typically evaluated in still face images captured under controlled conditions. However, those approaches do not work well when using still images and videos captured under unconstrained conditions.
Thus, there is a need for the development of portable systems, apparatuses, and methods for identifying a person from one or more face images of that person.